


The Assassin Doesn't Play Nice...Or Maybe She Does

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amelia is Russian in this, Assassin AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: She needs money, but it seems like the only way to do it is to assassinate a famed political leader.
Relationships: Amelia Earhart/Sacajawea (Night at the Museum)
Kudos: 1





	The Assassin Doesn't Play Nice...Or Maybe She Does

She needed money. 

It was all for her son's sake.

Her son, Akim, was seven.

She didn't make enough money in the occupation she was in, so, she decided to take up a side-gig. But, that soon became full-time; she was now a full time assassin.

Amelia has moved to NYC with her brother, Octavius, and her son.

Even though she was in the States, she was told by the Russian government who she needed to kill.

Most of the time she had to leave New York to find them, but Amelia was lucky this time.

Amelia had been commanded to kill a politician by the name of Jedediah Smith who just happened to be staying in NYC at the time.

Amelia spent many hours scouting out the place looking for a place to infiltrate before heading back to her apartment.

She was immediately greeted by Akim who bounced around, saying, "Uncle Tavi tried to give me wine!"

Amelia clenched her fist. "Oh he did, did he?"

Octavius stepped into view. "I thought the kid could use a getaway...after all his mother is an assassin."

Amelia huffed. "Can you go? I don't want to trying to coax my son into drinking alcohol."

Octavius muttered, "Fine." Then he waltzed down the hallway into his bedroom.

Amelia sat down at the couch, then she began to sharpen one of her knives.

Akim bounced over. "Who you gonna assassinate this time?"

Amelia wasn't quite sure why her son was overly excited about it. "Jedediah Smith," she told him.

"I wanna be an assassin when I grow up--just like you," Akim said, grinning from ear to ear.

Amelia's eyes grew wide and all of the color drained from her face as she looked up at her son. "You will do nothing of the sort!"

"Oh." Akim hung his head.

Amelia stood. "Now off to bed," she said as she ushered her son to her bedroom--they shared it.

**

Amelia headed down to the hotel at midnight.

Amelia swiftly headed toward the building.

She had found out what room Mister Smith had been staying in from an outside source.

Amelia had snuck past all of the guards but, she didn't notice one of them.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" The voice asked.

Amelia gulped as she turned around.  _ How could I be so careless?,  _ she thought.

There stood a Native American girl--most likely one of Smith's guards. The girl stepped toward her.

"I was just-" Amelia began.

"You've got a gun on you don't you?" The girl asked.

"How-"

The girl sighed. "I'll take that as a yes."

"You're going to call the cops aren't you?" Amelia's voice slightly wavered.

"Nah," the girl began. "I won't because you've got a cute accent and pretty eyes. Now scram."

Amelia shoved her hands in her pockets as she head back out, grumbling.

**

The next night she attempted the same thing, but she was caught by the girl once again.

"You again?" She huffed. "Look, I hate my boss as much as the next gal, but I can't let you kill him." She paused before questioning, "If you don't mind me asking, why are you doing this anyway?"

Amelia gulped before blurt out, "I have a son...I don't have much money...and I don't want them to take my son away from me. The government of my homeland is giving me fifty grand to...do you know to your boss."  _ TMI, Amelia. _

"Woah, that was a lot to unpack. How about you go home and find a new job?" The girl ushered Amelia to the elevators. The girl asked, "Hey, uh I know this is weird, but what's your name?"

"Amelia."

"I'm Sacagawea," the girl said as the elevator doors closed.

**

This went on between on often between Sacagawea and Amelia for awhile.

Amelia would sneek in and Wea would bust her--but only this time, there was playful banter.

They seemed to be growing closer and closer.

Amelia snuck off the elevator and was prepared to sneak into Jedediah's room to get the job finished.

"Hey, you," Sacagawea called, friendly as she walked over. "Sorry, but no murder today."

Amelia huffed.  _ This is something you need to do. _

Sacagawea scanned Amelia's face for a few moments before leaning in and kissing Amelia. After a few moments she pulled away. Wea chuckled. "I didn't think you actually swung that way."

Amelia blinked a few times in disbelief. "Wea, please, I need to get in there."

Sacagawea looked around before her gaze falling back upon Amelia. "Hey, how about you come back to DC with me? Then, we can work this whole Russian assassin thing out. We can get you to quit."

"That's impossible."

"Look at me." Wea placed her hands on Amelia's shoulders. "Don't say that. It'll all work out. You just need to trust me."

Amelia's gaze locked with Wea's. "Okay."

**

Convincing the government was far harder than Sacagawea thought--but, luckily, she was still able to make it happen.

Octavius came to visit them in DC sometimes, but he was mostly focused on his job on Broadway.

Now, Sacagawea and Amelia had been together for five years.

They had gotten married two years ago.

They had adopted these twins named Jean and Lizette.

Akim had often brought my his friend, Ahkmenrah, by the house quite a lot.

Their life was perfect.

And Amelia was happy that she trusted Sacagawea.


End file.
